A cufflink is a fashion accessory which allows the sleeve of a shirt to be closed when the shirt has only button holes in the cuffs instead of buttons. Most known cuff links include a decorative head part an elongate shaft part and at the other end a clasp part in the form of an elongate bar that pivots from a position aligned with the elongate shaft so as to be able to insert the aligned elongate shaft and the elongate bar through the button holes, to a position orthogonal to the elongate shaft to anchor the accessory to the sleeve.